Significados
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Um gesto, por mais simples que seja, pode significar tudo que estamos esperando.


**Significados**

Os olhos dela brilhavam num misto de ansiedade e 'eu já sei o que ele vai dizer'. Ela tinha se arrumado especialmente para aquele dia. Fazia menos de um mês que a guerra tinha acabado e toda aquela sensação de que era agora ou nunca tomava conta dela de uma forma desesperadora.

Dois dias atrás ela tinha recebido a noticia de que Harry _finalmente_ havia se declarado para Ginny e pedido-a em casamento. Ela já tinha certeza de que toda aquela formalidade de namoro antes do casamento era uma bobagem e, ainda assim, mantinha alguns meses de namoro com Ron.

Ela queria casar. Queria ver sua mãe chorando no primeiro banco da igreja, queria que seu pai entregasse sua mão a Ron ante ao altar, queria vê-lo levantar seu véu e sorrir só para ela. Queria que todos aqueles anos de cobranças, de irritações e de brigas valessem a pena. Porque afinal era incontestável que eles se amavam.

E na verdade Hermione nem desconfiava que todas essas coisas que ela 'queria' era porque a sociedade queria. Esse era o comportamento que lhe era cobrado o tempo todo, desde o dia em que nasceu. E todos lhe diziam 'Hermione, você tem que se casar logo.' Ou 'Hermione, qual igreja você irá escolher?' ou 'Hermione, você usará véu e grinalda no grande dia, não?'. E ela respondia automaticamente que sim, faria todas aquelas coisas porque as pessoas lhe diziam que era o certo.

Então tudo que ela podia fazer era cobrar Ron por suas cobranças. Era dizer sutilmente a ele que era chegada a hora do casamento. E nesse momento o medo a invadia e ela se perguntava se seria a pessoa com quem Ron gostaria de se casar. Se ela seria a pessoa que faria ele se ajoelhar em uma declaração teatral em um restaurante chique e, provavelmente, trouxa e pedi-la em casamento.

E ela _sentia_ que aquele era o dia. Sentia que tinha certeza do que aconteceria naquela noite, no restaurante italiano que ela tinha feito Ron escolher – ela nunca tinha percebido como suas formas de fazê-lo tomar alguma decisão eram cobranças.

Hermione colocou o mesmo vestido azul do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano deles, arrumou seus cachos de forma delicada e estava pronta. Deslumbrantemente pronta como a ocasião pedia.

Ron chegou na casa dela com dez minutos de atraso, ele estava vestido como de costume e carregava uma única margarida na mão, e Hermione não achou aquilo apropriado. Ela respirou fundo antes de sair de casa.

"Uau, Mione, você está... Linda." Ele disse num suspiro admirado quando ela fechou a porta de casa e caminhou até ele.

"É, obrigada."

"Ah, para você!" Ele estendeu a flor delicada e ela deu um sorriso amarelo. Como Ron podia ser tão desprovido de tato?

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou incomodada e frustrada. Nada estava indo como deveria.

"Você ficou triste?" Ele perguntou, a inocência atravessando seus olhos.

"Não, apenas vamos." Ela pediu enquanto segurava o braço dele, e Ron aparatou.

Os dois chegaram a um restaurante italiano estranho, que não era nada do que Hermione queria e, novamente, a frustração a dominou. Era um lugar pequeno e relativamente quente e só estavam os dois em todo o lugar, o que não significou uma boa coisa para ela que queria provar aos seus cobradores que era chegada a hora de 'pagar'.

Eles se sentaram e um garçom estranho demais para o gosto dela serviu-lhes vinho.

"Cadê a Margarida?" Ron perguntou, depois que o garçom se afastou, enquanto o sorriso murchava de seu rosto.

"Eu acho que perdi durante a aparatação."

Agora era ele quem estava frustrado com o descaso da namorada.

"Mione, você sabe que tem que segurar as coisas firmemente."

"É, eu sei, me desculpe. Era só uma flor idiota."

Ele a encarou profundamente e tomou um gole do vinho, claramente magoado.

"O que foi?"

"O que foi você." Ele rebateu rapidamente a pergunta dela e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Eu fiquei frustrada, Ron. Eu achei que você fosse me pedir em casamento, finalmente. A sociedade nos pede isso. Achei que fosse se ajoelhar, se declarar para mim, pedir a minha mão. Achei que fossemos marcar nosso casamento, enfim."

"Mione," ele chamou, suspirando calmamente. "Você sabe o que significa presentear alguém com uma margarida?"

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

"É uma declaração de amor, Mione. É dizer que não existe mais nada a não ser você. Dizer que você é tudo para mim."

Hermione se calou, percebendo que tinha ganhado a declaração que tanto cobrou dele da forma mais inusitada possível.

"E se você reparasse bem," ele continuou depois de um minuto para tomar coragem. "no meio dela tinha uma aliança de ouro. Que dizia claramente 'Hermione, quer se casar comigo?'"

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, antes das lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto dela e ela dizer que aceitava sim se casar com ele.

Hermione entendeu então, que cobranças não eram necessárias, que seguir o que os outros queriam era errado.

Ela entendeu que o amor de verdade não precisa de cobranças e sim, de declarações.

* * *

**N/A:** Uma R/Hr escrita pro Hiatus, com o tema Pedido de Casamento. Eu sei que minhas R/Hr são meio ruins, mas vamos lá né gente, eu tentei. E obrigada especial a BebecaDua que betou pra mim e fez comentários fofissimos.


End file.
